Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 12 - Crash Bandicoot and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin-US).
Crash Bandicoot and the Missing Christmas Tree is the next scene. Cast *Crash Bandicoot as Thomas - (Both the main heroes) *Polar as Percy - (Both best friends of Crash Bandicoot and Thomas) *Agent 9 as James - (Both vain) *Sgt James Byrd as Gordon - (Both proud) *Spyro as Duck - (Both Western) *Annie and Clarabel as Themselves *Commissioner Gordon as Sir Topham Hatt *Chick and Stew Gizzard Lips as Donald and Douglas - (All twins) *Hunter as Henry - (Both clumsy) *Crunch Bandicoot as Edward - (Both good friends of Crash Bandicoot and Thomas) *Fake Trash/Crash Bandicoot as Boco - (Both good friends of Crunch Bandicoot and Edward) *Dr. Nitrus Brio as Devious Diesel - (Both devious) *Dr. N Gin and Penta Penguin as Bill and Ben - (All twins) *Theodore Tugboat as Trevor *Ten Cents as Terence *Budgie as Harold *George Carlin as The Narrator Transcript *Narrator: It was two days before Christmas. Many children were expected on the island of N Sanity Island. All the heroes were very busy with the final preparations. Commissioner Gordon wanted this year's Carol party to be an extra special celebration. Commissioner Gordon was now waiting impatiently for Crash Bandicoot. *Commissioner Gordon: Quickly now, *Narrator: He said. *Commissioner Gordon: Our Christmas Tree has arrived just in time. I want you to fetch it, Crash. Spyro can look after Annie and Clarabel until you get back. *Crash Bandicoot: And can we also sing carols, too? *Narrator: Asked Crash Bandicoot. *Commissioner Gordon: We'll see. *Narrator: Promised Commissioner Gordon. *Commissioner Gordon: It will be nice to sing Christmas carols again. *Narrator: Sighed Crash, as Thomas set off on his important mission. Thomas collected the tree safely, but large snowdrifts lay ahead. *Thomas: (crashes into the snow drift) I mustn't be late. *Narrator: He thought. *Thomas: Commissioner Gordon is relying on me. *Narrator: Whistling bravely, Thomas tried to move, but he couldn't. There was worse to come! (Crash jumps from Thomas and runs for cover) Poor Thomas was snowed under! Meanwhile, the other engines waited and waited. (the engines blow their whistles) They were grumbling about Crash and Thomas for being late. *Commissioner Gordon: Silence! *Narrator: Said Commissioner Gordon. *Commissioner Gordon: We know that Crash and Thomas have collected the tree and left the works safely, but now the snow has brought the telephone lines down. We must assume that Crash and Thomas are stranded somewhere near Crunch's station. *Narrator: The engines now felt sorry for Casey, and cold but confident, Chick, Hick, Crunch, and Agent 9 on their engines set off to the rescue. Suddenly, they came to a drift that was deeper than the rest. *Thomas: Help! *Crunch Bandicoot: Shh! *Narrator: Said Crunch. *31: I can hear something. *Agent 9: Nah... *Narrator: Said Agent 9. *Chick: It's probably the wind. *Narrator: Said Chick. *Thomas: Help! *Stew: No, listen! *Narrator: Insisted Stew. *89: Yeah, I can hear that voice! *Narrator: Insisted 89. *Thomas: Over here! *6: Oh! It's Thomas! *11: Come on! This poor wee engine must be frozen to his frames in there. *Narrator: When the workers arrived, it took some time to decide how to dig away the heavy drifts of snow. Crash Bandicoot, who had taken shelter in a nearby cottage, joined the rescue. At last, Thomas and the precious Christmas tree were freed from the snowdrift. *Thomas: Atchoo! (when he sneezes the snow of him) *Narrator: Then, they set off once more to finish their long journey. Commissioner Gordon greeted them warmly. *Commissioner Gordon: As a reward for all your hard work, you may go and enjoy the carols. Be quick now! *Narrator: At the station, all was soon ready. *Commissioner Gordon: One, two, three! *Narrator: Suddenly, like magic, the station was flooded with lights. *Commissioner Gordon: Ladies, gentlemen, and children, I give you three cheers for Casey Junior and all his friends who have made this occasion possible! *Narrator: Suddenly, there was a strange whirring sound. Polar and Clettus smiled. They knew who it was. With landing lights shining brightly, Budgie touched down gently in the snow, bringing the greatest surprise of all; Santa Claus! Everyone cheered, and the party began. *Crash Bandicoot: It's no fun getting stuck in the snow. *Narrator: Whispered Crash to Polar, *Polar: But it was worth it for this party. *Crash Bandicoot: Happy Christmas, Polar! Happy Christmas, Everyone! Category:UbiSoftFan94